El error de su vida
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Sirius siempre había considerado que él era el mejor, y que todo lo hacia bien. Ese pensamiento lo condujo al peor error de su vida. Este fic participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Hijos de la Guerra".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Hijos de la Guerra".<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Pecado capital:<strong> Soberbia. Soberbia (del latín _superbia_) y orgullo (del francés _orgueil_), es un sentimiento de valoración de uno mismo por encima de los demás.

* * *

><p>Sirius era el mejor. Esa afirmación, no era ninguna clase se fanfarronería que el chico mostraba. Él era el mejor, y lo sabía. De la misma forma en que el sol salía todos los días por el este, y se ponía por el oeste.<p>

Algunos lo llamarían soberbia. Sirius les diría que están celosos de él.

Y por supuesto, Sirius entendía el motivo de los celos. Él, desde que había nacido, había sido especial. Había nacido de la familia principal de los Black, siendo el primogénito, y siempre había sido tratado de manera especial.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, y fue clasificado para Gryffindor, él dejó de ser el mejor de la familia. No es que le importase, ya que había roto las tradiciones de su familia, y se había unido a una casa llena de traidores a la sangre y sangres sucias, según palabras textuales de su madre, provenientes del vociferador que recibió a la mañana siguiente. Fue algo así cómo estar en un trono de plata y ascender a uno de oro.*

A medida de que los cursos pasaban, Sirius sólo podía confirmar que él era el mejor. El mejor en las clases. Y si allí era superado por Evans y Remus, era por el simple hecho de que él no se pasaba el día estudiando. ¿Para qué lo iba a hacer, si era el mejor? El mejor en quidditch. Sólo le dejó la capitanía a James porque era la ilusión de su mejor amigo. El mejor con las chicas. Y aquí no había discusión posible. Si al menos Peter no fuese tan tímido, Remus tan melancólico y James no suspirara por Evans, ellos podrían darle algo de guerra en eso. No es que importase, ya que Sirius seguiría siendo el mejor.

Y no hacia falta contar sobre su transformación en animago. Cómo no, él había sido el primero en controlarla. Muchos dirían que no puede llevarse el merito de haberla controlado primero, ya que James lo hizo casi a la vez.

_Casi._

A pesar de que se podía decir que ambos lo habían dominado casi a la vez, Sirius había sido el primero de los dos. Y, eso, no se lo quitaba nadie.

Al año de salir de Hogwarts, Sirius asistió, cómo padrino, a la boda de James que, tras seis años y medio de fracasos seguidos, había conseguido que Lily Evans aceptase una cita con él. Sinceramente, Sirius estaba sorprendido de que aquella "cita de amigos" de séptimo, terminase en una boda. Por supuesto, ser nombrado padrino, sólo demostró lo genial que era Sirius, en comparación a otros.

Cuando Harry, el primogénito de James y Lily, nació, no fue otro que Sirius el padrino del bebé. ¿Por qué él justamente? No había mucho misterio. James y Lily necesitaban alguien especial para Harry y ¿quién mejor que Sirius para eso? Demostraría que él podía ser tan buen padrino, cómo lo fue en la otras cosas.

* * *

><p><em>—¿Estás seguro que funcionará? —preguntó James a Sirius, por enésima vez, Sirius rodó los ojos. El plan era suyo, claro que funcionaría.<em>

_—Lo será James. Confía en mí —le aseguró Sirius—. Cuando Colagusano llegué, cambiamos el guardián, y no decimos nada a nadie. De esa forma, Voldemort me perseguirá a mí, y vosotros estaréis a salvo._

_James se mordió el labio._

_—Sirius... no sé. ¿Y si seguimos cómo..._

_—¡Maldita sea, Cornamenta! ¡Confía en mí! —espetó Sirius—. He revisado la idea cientos de veces. No hay fallo posible. Estaréis a salvo, los tres..._

Todo aquello resonaba en la mente se Sirius, mientras veía la casa destrozada. Sentía el pánico traspasar su garganta, saliendo en una mezcla de grito y sollozos incontrolados. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Peter les había hecho aquello? ¿Por qué les había vendido a Voldemort? ¿Es que acaso su amistad no valía nada? ¿Valía más su propia piel, que la de sus amigos? ¿Su familia? ¿La de un niño inocente?

Un sollozo interrumpió sus divagaciones. El llanto de una criatura infantil...

—¡Harry! —gritó Sirius, corriendo dentro de la casa.

El pequeño niño se hallaba en su cuna, con la frente sangrando y llorando a pleno pulmón. Sirius lo recogió en brazos, acunandolo contra su pecho.

—Lo siento, lo siento —repetía en voz baja. Un fuerte ruido le hizo llamar la atención.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó una voz fuerte.

—Hagrid —dijo Sirius, lo suficientemente fuerte, mientras bajaba para reunirse con el gigantesco guardabosques, quién lloraba.

—Tengo que llevarme a Harry, Sirius —sollozó Hagrid—. Ordenes de Dumbledore. Quiere que esté con la familia de su madre...

—¡No! —exclamó Sirius—. ¡Petunia odia la magia! Yo soy su padrino. Cuidaré de él...

—No puedo, Sirius. Lo ordena Dumbledore —se excuso Hagrid. Sirius gruñó, antes de entregarle al crío al guardabosques.

—Llévate mi moto —le dijo—. Será más segura para transportar a Harry. Yo... tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Cómo pudiste, Sirius?! —gritaba Peter—. ¡A James y Lily! ¿Por qué?<p>

—¡¿QUÉ YO LO HICE?! —rugió Sirius, avanzando hacia el otro hombre, con su varita en alto.

Entonces Peter sonrió, con sus ojos brillando con locura. Lo que sucedió, quedó grabado en la memoria de Sirius para siempre. A una velocidad que no esperaba, Peter sacó su varita mágica. Pero no apuntó a Sirius, sino detrás suyo, por encima del hombro.

—_¡Confringo! _—gritó.

La explosión resuena con fuerza, levantando un intenso olor a alcantarillas y carne quemada. La gente gritaba. A través del polvo, Sirius podía contemplar trozos de cuerpos despedazados, provenientes de hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, que habían sido desafortunados en pasar por allí en ese momento. Antes de que Sirius pudiese recuperar el control, Peter se cortó un dedo de la mano derecha, se convirtió en rata y se escabulló por el alcantarillado de Londres.

Sirius siguió viendo esa masacre, y no pudo evitarlo. Empezó a reír. James y Lily muertos, Harry huérfano, Peter haciendo todo eso... La risa de Sirius subía de intensidad, mientras todo lo ocurrido volvía a su mente. Sin que se lo esperase, todo se oscureció.

* * *

><p>Abre los ojos, a causa del frío. Sirius se halla en un bote, en medio de un océano de frías aguas. Dos hombres con el ceño fruncido lo escoltan. Cadenas le aprisionan las manos y los pies desnudos, y lo único que lo protege de ese frío, es una vieja y ya desgarrada túnica de color blanco y azul a rayas. El uniforme de los prisioneros de Azkaban.<p>

Aquello le hace abrir los ojos. ¡Le han detenido!

Sin embargo, no se resiste. Sirius siempre había creído que él era el mejor, mejor que los demás. Siempre había estado seguro de que no podía equivocarse. ¿Cómo podía? La vida le había mostrado que él era superior a muchos.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Había pecado de soberbio, y ahora el destino se lo hacía pagar de aquella manera.

Algunos lo llamarían soberbia. Sirius les diría que tienen razón. El pecado de Sirius había sido la soberbia, y aquello le había conducido hasta aquel lugar, alejado de todo lo que tuvo una vez.

* * *

><p><strong>1,170<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>*: Aquí hago una pequeña alusión a los colores de Slytherin (el plateado) y al de Gryffindor (el dorado).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Nuevo fic. Para mí, Sirius en su juventud, era demasiado soberbio. En realidad, en La Orden del Fénix, en el momento en que Sirius y James atacan a Snape, se dice que lo atacan porqué se aburren, demostrando que ellos se consideran superiores a él.**

**También hay que entender, que desde pequeño, Sirius había sido tratado de manera especial por ser el heredero de la familia Black. Así que es normal que actué de esa manera.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
